


Little Things

by katsumi1091



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Familial Love, M/M, No Wincest, Sam’s POV, Sharing a Bed, a writing attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi1091/pseuds/katsumi1091
Summary: Sam doesn’t take the little things for granted, or dean.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really much of a writer and I don’t know what I’m doing. Just decided to take a jab at fanfiction writing because why not. I don’t watch the show but I have siblings so that and fanfiction is my points of references. If you have any constructive critisim or tips, let me know what you think.

Dean is a stubborn jerk but anyone who knows him well will tell you he’s actually the most generous softie. As the person who knows just how soft he is, Sam would say he has the biggest heart, a heart that’s covered in a hard shell of a man. He understands why Dean is such a jerk, that’s just what happens when you face death and hell and abusive fathers with toxic ideas of masculinity. For all the blonde’s cocky facade, he puts up with it because Dean doesn’t hurt people who don’t deserve it and yes, he loves his brother or the only person that was always there for him from the beginning. 

He wishes he could tell dean how much he appreciates him but since the man gets uncomfortable with “chick flick moments”, he ‘shows’ it instead. Sam does his best to be subtle, grabbing pie on his runs without being asked, not saying anything when Dr. Sexy is on and “once in a blue moon”, pretending to be asleep when Dean sneaks into his room and gets in bed with him. They both have been through hell literally and figuratively and shared close spaces many times over the years and he knows Dean, so Sam gets it. 

He understands that desire to find comfort when you don’t want to be in pain alone and Sam is aware he’s the only person on this planet Dean would even consider seeking comfort from. So to help Dean, as he tells himself, he pretends to sleep when his older brother desperately needs someone next to him. On nights the nightmares are too much and the alcohol just doesn’t drown the “demons” in his head. There’s definitely no cuddling involved, Dean just can’t be alone at times and just laying next to one another knowing the other is ok is, admittedly, a comfort to the younger brother as well. The older man isn’t the only one who is ‘haunted’ so on those nights Sam feels reassured that the one person he respects and loves is right there and loves him back. 

He cherishes the moments the emotionally constipated man opens up to him too. So he stays quiet in knowing Dean seeks safety in laying next to his only brother and he dosent say a thing about it the next morning either because he knows that will ensure he never gets to feel that reassuring presence next to him at night. This relationship might be weird to outsiders but not ‘bad’ weird. Maybe he’s selfish but he takes the good he can get. For now he hangs on to who he has.


End file.
